Standard American Yellow Card/notrump auction
Standard American Yellow Card allows opening notrump with all balanced hand, even with a 5-card suit. It uses the following conventions with notrump openings: * Nonforcing Stayman * Jacoby transfers with simple bypasses * Minor suit bust transfers for busts * Gerber After a 1NT Opening A 1NT opening promises 15-17 points and a balanced hand (at most one doubleton). The responses are: * is Nonforcing Stayman. * and are Jacoby transfers to and , respectively. * is a minor suit bust transfer to (correctable to ) showing a minor suit bust (6+ card suit, 0-8 points). Opener must pass afterwards. * is invitational (8-9 HCP) and shows a balanced hand. * and are natural, showing 6-card suits (with 5-7 HCP in the suit) and are invitational to 3NT. * and are natural, showing 6-card suits and slam interest. Otherwise, a transfer is used. * is a sign off in game. * is Gerber. * is a Quantitative slam invite. Nonforcing Stayman - is nonforcing Stayman. Opener must bid the cheapest 4-card major at the 2-level, or otherwise. With 4-4 in the majors, bid . After that, a 3 level minor shows 5 card suit and slam interest, but other continuations are undefined in the booklet. Jacoby Transfers and are Jacoby transfers to hearts and spades, respectively. This promises a five-card suit and any strength. Responder's rebids * Pass: to play * 2NT: invitational (8-9 HCP and exactly 5 trump). Opener chooses between 2NT, 3 of the suit, 3NT, or 4 of the suit. * new suit: natural and game forcing, shows two-suited hands. * single raise: invitational and shows six trump. * 3NT: game choice. Pass or correct to 4 of the suit. * raise to game: sign off, requires six trump. Bypassing the transfer With a maximum (17 points) and four trump, opener may bypass the transfer, bidding responder's suit at the 3-level instead. Gerber Gerber is completely identical to the standard. 4 asks for aces, after which 5 asks for kings. This is true after an 1NT or 2NT opening. Quantitative Raise 1NT-4NT is natural and invites 6NT. Interference after 1NT opening After 1NT opening is doubled All responses are on after opponent doubles the opening. After 1NT opening is overcalled Any bid after the 1NT opening turns off any conventional responses, except that a cue-bid is game forcing Stayman Interference after a convention All rebids after interfered conventional responses are the same as without interference. Additionally, * Opener may pass without support for responder's trump suit, since responder may bid again. After a 2NT opening 2NT openings show 20-21 points. (Opening and rebidding shows 22-24 points) Stayman and Jacoby transfers are still used. Responder's point ranges should be adjusted down by 4-5 points. * is Stayman. * and are Jacoby transfers to and , respectively. * is Gerber. * 4NT invites . After a 3NT opening 3NT opening shows a 25-27 balanced hand. * is Stayman. * and are Jacoby transfers to 4 and 4 , respectively. Category:Openings Category:Notrump auctions Category:Standard American Yellow Card